


The orange Beanie

by AyzuLK



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Fluff, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 17:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyzuLK/pseuds/AyzuLK
Summary: Sasuke would always blame the orange beanie.- English is not my native language, so I apologize for mistakes, and I accept, of course, corrections.Pretty please.This story was originally posted in Portuguese.





	The orange Beanie

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A touca laranja](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379618) by [AyzuLK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyzuLK/pseuds/AyzuLK). 



****

**The orange Beanie**

Sasuke became friends with a little boy when he went on a vacation to visit his uncle.

Naru was a strange boy, who wore an orange beanie all the time and knew all about frogs.

The month he spent there, the boy became his best friend, after all Naru was persistent when he wanted something. When he returned to Tokyo, the two lost contact, but Sasuke never forgot his best friend.

Years later his uncle decides to marry, and the family went to the wedding. Sasuke tried without success to find his strange friend, and when he asked his uncle about him, he just laughs at his face.

His uncle’s wife tried to hold back her amusement, asking him to repeat the question. She was clearly making fun of him.

-Naru, the boy I played with when I was a kid, I thought you’d have invited him.

He tried to act disinterested.

-Naru is here all right, Sasuke-kun.

They both laughed, and Sasuke was losing his patience with the fools.

And then someone taps his back, with the distinctive greeting of "Temeeee."

-Naru, there you are…

When he turns around to find the strange boy, it was a pretty girl with long  blond hair, an orange dress - looking uncomfortable in it, by the way - and the broad, characteristic, warm smile.

Naru notices his strange and surprised look with a curious frown.

-He thought you were a boy, Naruko.

She laughs at him with gusto, and Sasuke blushes.

Damn orange Beanie

...

Naru didn’t dance so bad, when she left his feet alone.

...

\- And here, it's me and your dad when we were seven, capturing a giant toad. Your father spent a whole summer thinking I was a boy.

-Naruko!

Sasuke heard giggle  from the room and snorted.

 - Dad was silly, mummy!

-It wasn't my fault! - He complained - It was the orange beanie!

\- My Teme

- Dobe.


End file.
